


(Fanart) Science Officer Kirk 03

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Science Officer James T. Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Portrait of James T. Kirk as Science Officer Kirk





	(Fanart) Science Officer Kirk 03

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The big goofy black glasses strike again...
> 
> Follow my artwork at mylochkatee.tumblr.com


End file.
